1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a suspension control system for controlling a suspension of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various suspension control systems in which the spring constant of a coil spring and the damping force of a shock absorber, that are incorporated in a suspension of an automotive vehicle, can be altered according to the road surface condition so that riding comfort is increased and maneuverability of the vehicle is improved.
The known suspension control systems, however, need various sensors for detecting the road surface condition. For example, a stroke sensor for detecting a relative displacement of the suspension, a sprung acceleration sensor for detecting the behavior of a sprung structure of the suspension, and many other sensors must be mounted on the vehicle. These sensors make the suspension control system complicated in construction as a whole, are likely to case problems when they are mounted on teh vehicle, and increase the production cost of the suspension control system.